The Son of Hermes
'The Son of Hermes '''is the introductional story of Nicholas Sparks and his first adventure across the godly planes. Prophecy ''A Child of Hermes shall be claimed As he works his days against the games in sight of vertue the pheinox shall raise and capture the skies like the simple flies In sight of bones the hero shall return as he sees the world lost forever in his urn Unraveling the Prophecy The Son of Hermes Chapter 1 My life has always been fairly normal. I was an average student, going through my first year in middle school and had the typical school problems. Bullies, low grades and well the abnormal one was that I had no friends. Apparently I was some kinda freak that strange things just happened around me. I remember my kindergarden field trip to an aquarium, I accidently knocked over one of the switches on the control pannel and my class accidently took a afternoon swim with the dolphins. In first grade, the field trip to the local zoo was a bust, when my teacher blamed me for unlocking the tiger cages. I didn't know how but I could do it. I thought it would be funny. But like always I got caught and was suspended. Second grade was the worst year of my life, I was being stalked by some overgrown one-eyeed man, but when I told people about this, they didn't believe me. After third grade, I started getting into school fights with the bullies. I didn't enjoy having to fight every day, but at least I learned how to. Every time I'd get caught fighting they'd find a way for me to stay in the school. Wheather it'd be cleaning the erasers after class, detention or at times suspension. Luckily by the time I reached middle school the bullies had stopped attacking me on a regular bassis. Scanning the cafiteria, I noticed Chip Matthews. He was this school year's bully. He had a chipped tooth a pair of beaddy eyes and sloppy hair that made him look even uglier than most bullies. Walking over towards me, he smirked. He hunched over as he gazed at me. "Sparks, give me your lunch. I'm collecting it today." Gazing at him, I wondered when I'd ever decide to fight back. "No. Today isn't the day. I'm done giving you my luch, Chip. I'm gonna eat lunch in peace and if you have something to say about it take it up with someone who cares." Enraged, his nostrils flared. I could see his eyes flare up like he was ready to kill someone. But I didn't care, I was tired of being bullied. I hated him. I hated al of the bullies I had over the years. I was tired of everything that came with school. This wasn't something I wanted. I watned to fight back. I was ready to become someone that was confident and strong enough to stand up to those in the wrong. "What did you just say, Sparks?" He murmured as he pressed himself up against the table. Rising up to my feet, I smiled. "I'm done giving you my luch, are you deaf or something?" I poked at the subject. It was time, I thought to myself. This was now going to happen. Gripping my shirt, Chip smiled and blled up his fist. In a swift remove of his hand, I pushed him back. "I'm tired of your harrassment Chip. In this world people do choose to become bullies. But your should help other out with your strength." "Demigod!" He screeched. "Enough of this. I'm tired of waiting, now give me your lunch, or should I try eating you!" Amazed, I smiled. This guy had just called me a demigod? What the heck was that. Last I remembered we were talking about bullying but this guy went further by insulting me. In a sudden punch, I coughed up air as I looked at Chip. In a flash of his face, Chip's appearance changed, he was now a giant towering at ten feet tall, he had a slight goatee and was muscularly fit. Amazed at the sudden metamorphasis I smiled. "Now, you will die!" Chip bellowed as he turned over the lunch table. In a sudden scream of panic everyone fled the lunchroom. I sighed as I felt a sudden wave of regret at not giving Chip my lunch. Chapter 2 Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Stories